Lost
by Dark Spell
Summary: It was the girl. The red head. The one Sean had left behind. The one I couldn't help but be drawn to. [Complete, for now]
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Degrassi/characters, as usual.

**A/N:** Been toying with this idea for a while and finally sat down and wrote it today. It's from Tyler (the deafened kid from Back In Black)'s point of view, he is **not** an OC. Set about a week after Sean moved back. It's going to be a one-shot right now, until I'm closer to finishing my main chapter story. Tyler seemed like he could be somewhat intelligent, so I made him that way. Read, ponder and review your opinions.

* * *

I sat inside Sean's dump of a house, attempting to watch TV on his rickety old set. The place was a disaster. Clutter was piled up in all of the corners, the carpet was covered in an infinite amount of various stains and the furniture was so worn down to the point I was sure even the most needy charity wouldn't have accepted it. Yet here I was, sitting on the couch "Bonding" with Sean, the kid who had deafened my left ear. It was kind of ironic, in a sense. 

We were watching some Collin Farrell movie when Sean turned around. "Want to get something to drink? My throats too damn dry." He remarked. I shrugged and nodded, not really caring. It was a Saturday, his parents were out doing God knows what and we were spending the afternoon watching programs on his outdated television.

So we got up from our seats on the couches and wandered into his kitchen, which was so small and covered in grime it could have doubled as a closet. But I kept my mouth shut. Sean and I had been what one could call friends for nearly a week and I wasn't about to ruin it by joking about his house.

As we entered the "kitchen" we were greeted by the sound of a phone ringing, Sean cursed and ran into his bedroom. I followed. It was a complete mess, CD's thrown in every direction, clothes strewn across everything, food wrappers caught between the unwashed sheets of his bed. Sean dug through his junk in attempt to find the ringing phone while I walked over to his table and looked over it's contents. Amongst the heaps of junk was a picture frame, which in my opinion was odd, considering Sean didn't seem like the _Kodak moment_ kind of guy.

I lifted up the photograph from the table. The picture was of Sean with his arm around some girl. It took me a minute to recognize her. It was the red head, the one from the beach.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Sean looked over at me, a puzzled expression on his face. He still hadn't found the phone and apparently, he'd taken too long. It had stopped ringing. I held up the picture and watched his mouth drop a little bit. So I was being blunt, sue me.

"Whatever happened to her?" I asked casually, bringing the picture back down, rubbing my fingers over it. Sean trudged over and snatched the picture from my fingers.

"What the---?" I mumbled, looking over at him.

"She's none of your business." He cut me off, opening the drawer on his wooden nightstand and throwing the picture in it.

"Okay man, whatever." I said. Sean shot me a glare before sauntering off into the kitchen. I sighed and followed him. We grabbed a few cokes from his rundown fridge and went back into the living room, if you could even call it that. We watched some crappy shows until I finally got bored.

"Hey Sean, how about we stop watching this shit and go out and actually _do_ something." I drained my coke and watched him. Ever since we'd come back in here and watched TV, he'd been staring off into space, a glazed look in his eyes. I threw my can of coke at him, hitting him in the chest. He didn't even flinch.

"Sean? Hello, earth to Sean the moron." I grinned.

"Fuck off Tyler." He replied, throwing the can back at me. I caught it and slammed it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Why don't we go do something, like go to the beach or downtown or something." I suggested.

"Not now, I'm waiting for someone." He muttered, taking a long sip from his coke. I didn't even bother to argue with him. It's not like I had anything better to , this was Wasaga Beach afterall.

So we watched some western movie, even though you could hardly tell who was who with his fuzzy TV screen and bad reception. As the credits rolled, there was a knocking sound coming from his front door. Sean stood up and left his coke on the table, disappearing into the next room to open the door.

I heard someone step inside and the two of them talking and after a while, two sets of feet made their way towards the living room. Cameron entered the living room followed by a girl clad in black clothes, fishnets and arm warmers. My jaw dropped slightly. It was the girl. The red head. The one Sean had left behind.

She glanced over at me, apparently she recognized me. I gave her a smile, but before she could return anything, Sean led her into the hallway, towards his bedroom. I sighed. Leave it to Cameron to get the pretty girl.

Moments later a set of clomping feet entered the living room. A blonde guy dressed in baggy clothes and a backward cap paused in the doorway. It was the wannabe gangster, the one who'd ridiculed me for being deaf.

"Well if isn't the deaf kid. Can you still HEAR me?" He chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. What a Neanderthal.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak retard." I smirked as an angry look came into his eyes.

"You wanna start something deaf kid? I'll whoop your ass, not to mention make you deaf in the other ear." He threatened.

"I'd rather not take another cheap shot, thanks." I replied coolly, he took a step forward, towards me, so I changed the subject. " So what're you and the red head doing here?"

He stopped and smirked, "Sean's having a little one-on-one time with her, if ya know what I mean."

What a horn dog.

I sighed.

"I doubt he's back there having sex with her, based on what I've heard she didn't leave on good terms." I said dully. Apparently, he didn't like being corrected. But Sean reappeared from his bedroom before he could do anything.

Sean smiled at the dude in the doorway before addressing him, "Thanks man, for bringing her. We've settled everything. I owe you one man." Sean glanced over at me and the situation got awkward. Apparently I wasn't included in this little "Sean moment of joy" so Cameron changed the topic and looked away from me.

"Let me help you move those boxes." He muttered and the two of them left the room, the screen door slammed moments later. With no sign of the cute red head, I stood up and slowly walked down the hall to Sean's pit.

I quietly stepped into the bedroom, where the redhead was standing by the window, staring out. She didn't seem to notice me.

"What do you want?" She whispered. I guess I was wrong.

"To see if you're all right." I answered, stopping next to her. She turned to face me, through the strands of scarlet hair covering her face I could see tear stains along her pale skin.

"I'm fine, really." She mumbled, looking away.

"Doesn't seem like it." I muttered, pushing back a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"It's just----" She didn't get to finish. I pressed my lips against hers. Hard. But instead of pulling away and slapping me, like I had imagined she would, she kissed me back. I ran a hand through her locks of hair as she rested a hand on my cheek. So there I was, kissing, cheating with Cameron's girlfriend. I don't know what possessed me to do it. But I didn't want to stop. I had wanted this girl since I'd seen her a week ago, her fingers intertwined with the guy who'd deafened me. Now I'd finally got a moment alone with her and this happened. My head screamed that if Sean found out I'd probably be deaf again, but I was beyond caring.

I heard a faint squeak and she instantly pulled back and faced away from me. I could hardly hide my puzzle expression. What the hell was she doing? Before I could ponder it any further, Sean sauntered in. The red head immediately went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could utter a thought of suspicion. Sean encircled is arms around her and smiled over her shoulder to me. I guess he was expecting me to be happy for him, but I wasn't.

He'd taken her away from me. So what if he'd been in love with her, did he actually think I gave a fuck about it? I wanted the red head back. But she belonged to Cameron again, and I was stuck being the friend from Wasaga.

"Yo Cameron, get your ass in here and help me movethe rest of your stuff." The blonde guy called from the kitchen. Sean sighed and pulled away from the girl, giving her a quick kiss before making an exit.

As soon as Sean had left, she turned around to face me, as if to justify her actions earlier. But she didn't make a sound.

"So…" I began, breaking the silence. "What happened earlier, um, I'm not gonna tell Sean, if that's what you want. I'm not stupid."

She nodded and picked up a torn piece of notebook paper from Sean's floor, pulling out a pen from her purse. She scribbled something on it before folding it up and placed it in my open palm, pulling my fingers over it. I brought my hand back and opened the paper. It was a phone number, my guess, hers.

I folded up the paper and stared at her. I knew not to ask questions, especially not here, in Sean's room, well, trash can.

Shoving the paper into my jean pocket, I asked a question that had been bugging me. "What's your name again?"

"Ellie." She muttered before walking out of the room, leaving me alone in Sean's filthy room alone with nothing but a name and a number. I waited a few minutes before following her out to the front yard where Sean was leaning against an ugly orange civic talking to the gangster wannabe kid. Red, oh, wait, Ellie was standing next to him, smiling as if she hadn't cheated on him an hour earlier.

Sean looked over at me, grinning. The guy he was talking to gave me a glare before motioning to his watch and doing some idiotic hand shake with Sean. I would have laughed, but I didn't want Sean to get in a pissy mood again, he'd probably go crazy again. The guy got into the hideous car and started the engine.

Cameron turned to Ellie and wrapped her up into a hug. Which turned into a kiss. That then turned into an interesting make out session. I looked away. If he thought I was going to watch in awe of their intimate moment, he was wrong. I turned around and walked back into his house, pausing at the screen door to look back and take one last glance at the red head. She was in the car and Cameron was trudging back towards his house. As they pulled away, I could've sworn for a second that she looked lost, like she didn't know what was going on. But I shrugged it off and pushed open the creaky screen door, walking back into Sean's dump.

I took a seat back down on the worn green couch that smelled strongly of vomit and liquor while Sean sat down on the other couch, which was in somewhat better condition. He flipped off the TV and turned around, grinning enthusiastically, like a five-year-old who had broken into a cookie jar and gotten away with it.

"I got her back." He said joyously. Whoopee. Did I care? No. Not really. Okay, maybe a little bit. After all, I was somewhat attracted to her, not to mention I kissed her right under his nose… I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind.

"Great for you Cameron, now turn the tube back on I'm bored as hell." I muttered dully, hopefully he'd be stupid and just shut up and watch the television.

"Fine, fine. I'll turn it on so your lazy ass can watch television." He grumbled and flipped the TV back on. Instead of watching the horror movie, my thoughts returned to red. She was so… Mysterious. And I liked it. I dug my hand into my pocket and fingered the paper.

Maybe I'd give her a call later…

* * *

So…. Did you like it, hate it, or just don't quite get it? 


	2. II

A/N: I know this took forever, with school and finals and a lot of other crap I've been really busy. But updates should be more often, and this story is currently my main focus until they show the rest of season 4 in America. Now read….?

* * *

I crashed at Sean's house for the rest of the night, since I didn't feel like anything else. Not like I could do anything with anyone else. Sean was one of the few people I'd refer to as a friend. My only other real friends were the ones who worked with me at the rental shop on the beach and they were several years older than I was, so I couldn't really talk to them about anything unimportant. Sean was the exact opposite. I could hang out with him and just talk about anything, even if he didn't quite understand it. 

"Tyler, wanna go and see a movie or something? It's duller than hell here." A still slightly groggy Sean asked from the couch. We'd been spending the morning watching even more old movies, too lazy to get off the couches.

"Whatever." I deadpanned. To my surprise, Sean stood up. I thought he would have just sat there, talking about it, rather than actually do anything.

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at me. "Tyler, get off your ass." I rolled my eyes and dragged my limbs from the couch.

An hour later I found myself sipping a can of root beer in the local gas station. So this was Sean's idea of getting out. Original, let me tell you. Sean was sitting on the broken stool next to me, stuffing down a breakfast of soggy pancakes drenched in syrup. The place should have been torn down years ago, but it was the only store in Wasaga that had a small diner and gas station in one, so nobody complained.

As I started on my second can of root beer, my thoughts wandered to yesterday's events. Namely, the red head. Ellie. She was so different from any girl I'd met before, personality wise. She wasn't just some brainless blonde who sat around giggling with her friends over the latest _Teen Vogue_ or the cute guy behind her in English. There was more to her… And I needed to know more about her.

For once, Sean knew more about something than I did.

So I decided to try and extract some information out of him. Subtly, of course, because Sean's not a big enough idiot to not understand something blunt.

"So, tell me man, what did you do that made that chick we saw yesterday so pissed?" I inserted some of his terms so he'd understand and not jump to any conclusions.

Sean swallowed a mouth full of pancakes and stopped his fork from putting in another. He looked over at me. Come on Sean, Tyler wants to know about the mystery girl.

"W-When I lived in Toronto, she lived with me. We were pretty serious, and then I moved back here… And kinda left her there alone." He went back to eating and I was left with an interesting story. So Sean had screwed up and left the girl stranded. Why did he come back here of all places? Wasaga was the biggestshit pit in all of Canada, everyone here was practically begging to get out.

I stayed quiet for the rest of the time we were in the gas station, even though my mind was screaming for more information of the history regarding Cameron's girl. After Sean had finished pigging out on waffles, we paid for our food and wandered out of the gas station. I took a seat on the curb as Sean stretched and yawned.

"So where to next Cameron?" I mumbled, throwing a few small rocks across the street.

"I dunno, the beach?" I shrugged and stood up. We started walking down the road in silence, until, Sean started talking out of the blue.

"I think I might ask her to come move in with me." He commented, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Who? Redhead? Or the blonde who drove her up here?" I smirked. Sean apparently didn't think it was very funny.

"Quit being a pain in the ass Tyler. I'm talking about Ellie, the redhead. It could be the same as when we were back in Toronto." He grinned, probably remembering something I was enlightened on.

Hmm… Having Ellie come live with Sean? I could benefit from that. Maybe for once, I should help Cameron out.

"That would be a good gesture." I remarked, nodding my head.

Sean stopped walking and gave me a shocked look. I stopped and stared at him.

"Did you actually just agree with me on something?" He asked. Maybe Sean wasn't such an idiot after all.

"I guess so. It's your lucky day." I sneered. He rolled his eyes and started walking again. Whew, that was close. "But it's a little soon to ask her to move him, I mean, come on, she's only been here to visit once."

"Then what should I do Faubio?" Sean kicked a rock along the street.

"Invite her to Michael Wilson's party next weekend, she can come spend the weekend here." I suggested. Sean stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Alright. I'll do it. Thanks Tyler, I owe you one man." He grinned. It was surprisingly fun to play Cameron right under his nose. We spent the rest of the journey silent, him kicking his rock, and me, well, wondering about a certain red-headed friend.


End file.
